Dos vidas en cuatro días
by Hessefan
Summary: Unohana sonrió; cualquiera pensaría que en respuesta a la mueca del capitán, pero no, en ese momento los recuerdos de un Ukitake joven y sano se agolparon en su mente. Más allá del paso del tiempo seguía portando un rostro digno de todo Don Juan.


**Disclaimer**:Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.

* * *

_Podría considerarse pos guerra, o, en medio de una inventada. Gracias __**Metanfetamina**__ por ser mi beta en éste fic :)._

_

* * *

_

La siguió por detrás con disimulada curiosidad; cada tanto la observaba tratando de descifrar hacia dónde le conducía.

La recolección de hierbas era una actividad que su capitana solía hacer a solas, ¿debía sentirse importante? La señora pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su subalterna y musitó:

—Nuestra labor en el cuarto escuadrón es aliviar a los enfermos, encontrar curas a sus afecciones y ofrecer confort—¿Por qué le explicaba eso? Se suponía que Isane ya lo sabía. Guardó silencio, comprendía que debía dejar a su capitana explayarse y no interrumpirla—. ¿Sabes por qué te pedí que me acompañases hoy? —La chica negó—. Porque tú nunca pides acompañarme.

—Es que… siempre viene sola y… no quería molestarla. Yo sé que...

—Intuyes, ¿verdad? ¿La razón de preferir venir sola?—su teniente asintió—, éste lugar es único en toda la Sociedad de Almas y sería una pena para nosotros que desapareciese.

Lo mejor era mantenerlo oculto, como un secreto; la manera ideal de preservar algo que es único en su género. Escalaron una pendiente escarpada y un bosque comenzó a nacer; adentrándose en él, Isane se percató de que la flora en dicho lugar era ligeramente distinta a la que solía haber en otras partes de la Sociedad de Almas.

—La flora aquí…

—Sí —interrumpió—, es distinta. De aquí salen las medicinas más eficientes para casos complicados que sólo se ven en la Sociedad de Almas—explicó—. Al estar compuestos de partículas espirituales somos propensos a contraer enfermedades muy particulares que no son curables ni con kidô ni mucho menos con medicina humana.

Frenó ante un cactus de aspecto muy común y quitó, de la bolsa que cargaba, lo necesario para extraerlo. No tomó cualquiera, hizo una concienzuda selección antes de decidirse por uno. Isane no se animó a preguntarle, sentía que de por sí era suficiente con acompañar a su capitana en la travesía.

—¿Para qué es ese cactus?

—Es un poderoso energizante. Se lo damos a los shinigamis para que entrenen y rindan más —se incorporó y caminó unos pasos hasta rodear un tilo —. No tiene nombre, al menos en el libro maestro no figura.

Todos los capitanes del cuarto escuadrón podían acceder a la Gran Enciclopedia. Allí, un gran compendio de etnobotánica, se hablaba sobre las diversas plantas que podían hallarse en la Sociedad de Almas y sus usos medicinales.

…

Entre los dos lograron sentarlo de vuelta en el tatami. El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de resignación. Sólo quería ponerse de pie para poder llegar hasta la fusuma y sentarse en el genkan y así ver a sus queridos koi.

—No se puede levantar, taichô —reprendió Sentarô sin perder una pizca de respeto hacia el hombre que era la máxima figura dentro de ese escuadrón.

—Órdenes de Unohana-taichô —acotó Kiyone, arrodillada a su lado y cubriéndole las piernas con una manta.

Los adoraba, aunque a veces eran un dolor en el trasero.

—Lo sé, es que estaba aburrido y quería ver cómo estaban mis peces.

Sentarô y Kiyone se miraron; parecían estar a punto de entrar en crisis ante el dilema de complacerlo o hacerle el bien. Llevarle el estanque a su capitán era imposible, pero éste los creía capaces de tal proeza.

—Lo cargamos —soltó Sentarô con determinación, Kiyone asintió con energía.

—No hace falta —rió Ukitake, sería muy _surrealista_ ser cargado por esos dos—, por caminar unos metros no voy a morir.

—¡Taichô, no diga esas cosas! —Kiyone se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tranquilos; vayan a hacerme un té, si gustan —solicitó, sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para sacárselos de encima. Sí: los adoraba, pero a veces eran sofocantes.

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y a empujones atravesaron la puerta tratando de ganarle al otro. Ukitake aprovechó la soledad para ponerse de pie, acto que duró un segundo pues ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos. Ukitake soltó una risita, olvidaba a veces que Sentarô y Kiyone lo conocían demasiado bien.

—¡Taichô! —volvió a regañar Sentarô—. Obedezca o nos veremos en la obligación de buscar a Unohana-taichô para hacerle entender que debe hacer reposo.

—N-no. No hace falta —como niño obediente volvió a su lugar recostándose y tapándose con la manta—, ya estoy acostado.

Kiyone suspiró aliviada, lo único en el mundo que parecía funcionar ante la terquedad de su capitán cuando no quería seguir el procedimiento medico era la cuarta capitana. Ella era algo así como "el hombre de la bolsa" para Ukitake.

….

—¿Ese hongo? —vio como se agachaba para tomarlo; le llamaba poderosamente la atención, más allá del enorme tamaño, las dos protuberancias que le salían a los costados como si de ojos se tratasen.

—Es conocido como _Fungo_—respondió tomándolo desde abajo—, es un poderoso veneno, pero en dosis mínimas es muy útil —lo colocó dentro de la bolsa y se incorporó sonriéndole—. Ten muy presente a éste hongo —dio la vuelta para buscar la última planta por la que había ido, acotando—: Descubrí que sus propiedades son capaces de detener la enfermedad de Ukitake.

Isane abrió más los ojos, en especial sorprendida por el detalle de que su capitana mostrase un semblante nunca antes visto. Parecía afligida.

—Capitana, ¿se siente bien?

—Nuestra función es encontrar curas —negó, perdida en la reflexión—, sin embargo no he hallado nada aún que curase la afección del decimotercer capitán.

—Pero al menos —dijo a modo de consuelo— tiene éste hongo.

—Sí —lo miró, estoica—, es verdad, es un paliativo.

—Estoy segura que entre todas estas plantas debe haber alguna… —miró a su alrededor, no conocía ninguna y se sentía poca cosa por el detalle, siendo teniente del cuarto escuadrón donde eran expertos botánicos, era casi un insulto para ella.

—No la hay —tomó aire, inflando el pecho—, las he probado todas y no la hay. Por eso, a veces, Isane, no lograremos dar con una cura. Soy de pensar —murmuró, caminando lentamente hacia otra planta— que en el mundo existe cura para todo.

—Yo también pienso igual.

—Pero hay sólo una cosa que no se puede curar, y es el corazón espiritual.

Isane otra vez guardó silencio. Miró hacia sus pies notando como una enredadera, que había tomado vida, buscaba enredarse en sus pies. Unohana sonrió, quitándosela para luego poner el tubérculo con cuatro extensiones dentro de la bolsa.

—Grat —pronunció haciendo volver en sí a la joven, esta la miró sintiéndose descolocada—, así se la conoce. No tiene un uso específico, pero es un poderoso revitalizante y analgésico. Es lo que le suelo dar a Ukitake cuando está en los días malos: lo pone de mejor humor y agudiza sus sentidos. Esta planta tiene una forma distinta en el mundo humano, incluso otro nombre… y es ilegal —acotó dando la vuelta para volver por donde habían llegado—. ¿Por qué es ilegal? Desconozco el criterio que utilizan en la medicina humana, pero no es muy tenida en cuenta pese a sus notables usos medicinales.

Llegaron, en silencio, hasta el final del bosque, allí el sol del mediodía golpeaba de lleno, obstaculizando la visión. Isane se cubrió con el brazo observando con decoro el semblante de su capitana.

—Gracias —pronunció—, por traerme.

—Éste lugar, así como la Gran Enciclopedia, es sólo conocido por los capitanes que han atravesado el cuarto escuadrón—le cedió la bolsa que Isane, con un gesto, había reclamado para cargar—, y tengo fe en que quizás algún día tú lo seas.

—Eso es… —se sintió apabullada, eso era "demasiado".

—Con la guerra no sabemos a qué atenernos, Isane —musitó con calma—, y quería que supieras de éste lugar cuanto antes.

Isane quiso decir muchas cosas, pero fijando los ojos en la mirada serena de su capitana se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta. Comprendía el quid de la cuestión: si Unohana fallecía en medio de la guerra nadie sabría sobre la medicina del decimotercer capitán, ¿era por eso? ¿Preocupación? Lo cierto es que, llegado el caso, Isane pasaría a hacerse cargo del escuadrón, y lo mejor era mantenerla preparada. En medio de una guerra no tendría tiempo para leer la Gran Enciclopedia y saber sobre tantas cosas que seguro se le escaparían.

A espaldas de su capitana sonrió, recién se daba cuenta de cuán importante era para ella el decimotercer capitán.

…

Preparó la medicina con notable esmero, actividad que solían realizar los otros puestos designados a la tarea, pero ella prefería encargarse sola del asunto. Tomó la pasta, el líquido ya mezclado y marchó rumbo al decimotercer escuadrón. Isane la vio marcharse y no le preguntó a donde se dirigía, lo suponía. Había aprendido con el tiempo a leer entre líneas los gestos y actitudes de su imperturbable capitana.

Sentarô y Kiyone la recibieron con una reverencia:

—Hemos cumplido con lo que nos pidió al pie de la letra.

—Espero que el paciente no los haya hecho renegar demasiado —dijo ella a modo de respuesta; la muchacha abrió la puerta mientras que el hombre la acompañó hasta el interior del cuarto, tenuemente iluminado por la luz diurna.

La medicina que había llevado consigo necesitaba de varios días para estacionarse, colarla no era un trabajo rápido, se requería de cierta paciencia; no obstante la sensación de ir contra reloj era agobiante para todos, no sólo para la capitana. En esa semana las visitas de la máxima figura dentro del cuarto escuadrón eran diarias, dando la pauta de la gravedad del asunto.

Unohana vislumbró a Ukitake en el tatami y notó a simple vista lo grave que se encontraba ese día. Que no se hubiese incorporado para saludarla era un detalle relevante.

Desde su lecho esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. Pese al color cetrino de su piel, sus ojos no perdían ese brillo de juventud lozana que tanto caracterizaba a Jûshirô.

Unohana sonrió; cualquiera pensaría que en respuesta a la mueca del capitán, pero no, en ese momento los recuerdos de un Ukitake joven y sano se agolparon en su mente.

—¿Viene a retarme?

—Espero que no haga falta —elevó la bolsa que llevaba dando a entender que ya tenía lista la medicina, la misma de siempre que parecía no surtir el mismo efecto que al inicio.

Se inclinó a su lado percibiendo como Sentarô abandonaba la habitación cerrando a su paso la fusuma. Lo miró, más allá de las décadas transcurridas seguía portando ese rostro digno de todo _Don Juan_. Eran muchos los que osaban suponer que Ukitake era gay, quizás algo de razón había en esas especulaciones, pero una parte de ella conocía la respuesta. Era sencillo: Ukitake nunca se casó porque para él no había hallado aún la mujer de sus sueños.

—Gracias por la medicina. Pronto estaré mejor —dijo condescendiente, pero ambos sabían que era mentira. Todos lo intuían.

—Lo cierto es que no está dando los resultados esperados —se animó a contradecir ella, tratando de dar con el meollo del problema, encontrar una cura de manera rápida, tal vez ilusa o mágica—, ¿has tenido síntomas distintos en el último tiempo?

—Lo mismo de siempre —tosió cubriéndose con un brazo por decoro, le avergonzaba verse en esa situación ante Unohana—, aunque tengo calambres más seguidos… y la ligera sensación de que no me queda mucho tiempo —sonrió, contrario a la severidad y seriedad de sus palabras.

—Oh, ¿y el moribundo tiene algún último deseo? —bromeó, pero la risa de Ukitake le demostró que pese al tiempo transcurrido ella volvía a equivocarse.

—Usted lo sabe muy bien, Unohana-taichô.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cuando el hombre frente a sus ojos era un muchachito recién ingresado en la Academia, ella ya era capitana. En ese entonces —y siempre— le causaba simpatía; aunque alguna que otra vez se hubiese visto en la necesidad de reprenderlo con dureza por mostrarse tan osado con ella.

Conquistas le sobraban a Jûshirô y quizás por eso no entendía que clase de fijación tenía con ella. Tal vez porque la idealizaba, al ser capitana y no una _don nadie_ como la mayoría de las muchachitas que le rondaban. Pero eso no sería más que una quimera, y Retsu Unohana estaba más allá de eso.

—No te cansas, ¿verdad? —Parecía impresionada; que a pesar de las décadas y centurias que habían pasado Ukitake volviese a la carga con ese tema. Ella ya no era una mujer joven, ni él tampoco.

—¿Quieres hacer feliz a un moribundo? —cuestionó con la voz débil pero una mirada férrea.

—Sabes que tienes malas rachas, pero pronto estarás bebiendo sake con el sinvergüenza de tu amigo.

—Cásate conmigo —soltó él, de la nada, sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios y con pasmosa naturalidad.

La formalidad con la que le hablaba siempre perdía peso ante una propuesta de ese estilo, tan íntima, personal y única.

—¿Ese es tu último deseo? —le hubiera gustado decir que se trataba del anteúltimo; pensar en un final era algo para lo que, extrañamente, no estaba preparada.

—¿Lo cumplirías?

Unohana lo sabía: era un capricho, algún tipo de retorcido asunto pendiente que tenía en la vida ese noble capitán, pero no supo negarse; en el fondo sabía que Jûshirô no era la clase de persona que tomase a los demás a la ligera. Sonrió apenas y asintió, poniéndose de pie para ir en busca del tercer puesto y darles las nuevas indicaciones.

…

Era la segunda vez que su capitana le pedía expresamente que la acompañase. Entendió enseguida que no era para volver al bosque secreto cuando el camino que tomaron fue el opuesto. No se animó a indagar, sabía que la respuesta llegaría si era paciente.

Al llegar al decimotercer escuadrón Isane no soportó más tanta intriga, pero recién ante la puerta de la habitación personal del capitán —en donde un monje aguardaba en compañía del octavo capitán— Unohana murmuró por lo bajo:

—Te pido total discreción, Isane. Puedes negarte si gustas, no me ofenderé.

No tenía madre, ni Ukitake padre, pero la función que cumplían ambos sería suplantada por las personas que, sabían, serían capaces de guardar el secreto. Ingresaron a la habitación y en esa ocasión Ukitake ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para sonreír, apenas para abrir los ojos.

En cuanto el sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, Isane entendió enseguida que estaba ante una boda: su capitana llevaba un lienzo rojo enredado en los dedos.

Fue corta, fue sencilla, fue triste. Contrario a lo que se esperaría de una boda convencional, un sentimiento sobrecogedor los había invadido. Bebieron el sake y dejaron solos a los recién casados.

Ella lo cubrió con una manta y prometió volver al día siguiente. La tenue sonrisa que esbozó Jûshirô parecía ser de satisfacción, ¿por lograr lo cometido?

—Ahora podré morir en paz —susurró él, y ella no tuvo la fuerza que solía tener para refutarle aquello, retarlo o siquiera pedirle con dureza que no bromease al respecto.

—¿Por qué una vez más te has salido con la tuya? —Estaba enojada, o dolida por no saber controlar la situación, por no poder servir en el campo que supuestamente manejaba a la perfección. ¿Qué no se suponía que su función era curar? ¿Por qué, entonces, Ukitake, el muchachito que le había robado más que tiempo, se estaba muriendo sin que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto?

—Es mentira —dijo él, logrando que la mujer detuviese sus pasos antes de alcanzar la fusuma—, eso que me dijiste una vez… que lo único que ustedes no pueden sanar, es el corazón —cerró los ojos, era en vano, pero necesitaba decirlo—: aunque todo lo demás esté perdido.

Ella se mostró inquebrantable por fuera, serena como siempre se mostraba, pero flaqueó un instante y pestañeó. Quizás Ukitake nunca supiese cuán importante había sido para ella oír esas palabras. De la boca de él, y de nadie más.

—Me alegra saber que te fui útil en algo al final.

—En muchas cosas —corrigió—. Aunque nunca me creíste cuando te lo decía, siempre fue verdad.

—Lo sé —confesó ella—, pero tenía fe en que algún día recapacitarías.

—Has visto.

—Por eso, te has salido con la tuya.

En pocas palabras ella, ahora, le pertenecía a él, como en su juventud tanto había insistido. Abrió la fusuma y se despidió en silencio. Esa tarde Ukitake se quedó dormido y no despertó.

En sus dominios, su propio terreno que era el cuarto escuadrón, lo vio dormir y lo vio joven otra vez.

A las dos noches Jûshirô Ukitake murió. Habían estado cuatro días casados, y sólo dos personas fueron testigos del dolor de Unohana. Una mujer que por fuera se mostraba inquebrantable y pacífica, tenía muchos más demonios de los que uno podría llegar a suponer.

Isane aprendió a admirarla más desde entonces. Ahora la veía humana, más mundana y no un prototipo inalcanzable, una especie de deidad superior.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Es muy sutil porque a la persona que se lo hice había pedido algo sin hentai ni similares, rayando el gen. _

_Un disclaimer que olvidé aclarar al inicio: los nombres ficticios de las plantas son parte del mundo de Final Fantasy, y FF es de Square-Enix XD._

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
